Build talk:E/any Unsteady Elementalist
Messed up the screen cap by not getting the skill bar. But I was running Ebon/Stoning. = easy glads. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:23, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :WaM would make it uber.--''Shadow'' 00:32, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::The nerfbat says hai. It's a variant anyways. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:42, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Smart Melee Isn't hurt by this. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:13, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :It's called smart placement. The spells aren't meant for damage, exactly. It's meant for defensive play. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Take a monk or something, defensive play/offensive play in RA is held apart by a thin line defined as "Attack dudes on the other team" or "Attack dudes on the other team that are attacking your dudes". -Jax010//healingp=0 01:31, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::added an HA tag. Was about to write this up since it's HA meta at the moment and we had this in great before. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:37, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::It's simple. Melee harasses your monk, you lay a spell down, they move back or switch to caster-hate on you. It's really simple, dude. Defense in RA might not be common, but it certainly destroys most players there. And as Godliest said, this is HA meta. So stop being so negative on it. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:42, 17 September 2008 (EDT) "Lay Unsteady Ground on melee foes attacking you or teammates. Quickly follow up with Eruption for blind and decent DoT damage." Wouldn't it be more effective to wait until Unsteady Ground runs out before using Eruption? Or cast them in two different locations? Either one shuts down melee by itself, using both increases your damage but is overkill on shutdown. Charon 20:23, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Eh, good point. Go change it up for me. I'm afk for a bit. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:43, 21 September 2008 (EDT) screenshot Look, never try to prove anything by screenshots. for all we know you could have just gotten lucky, and it seems that you did. Ninefingers is the best healer in the history of forever. besides, there are tons of screenshots of ppl getting 10 consecs with hamstorm and echo mending.--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 23:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :It was 10 flawless. It was just funny. Not proving that the build works, cause it does. It was 5-5-x before the DB wipe. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:27, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::it was flagged for HA only then, and it definitely works and is meta in HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:39, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::People use this in HA mostly yes, it practically equals invulnerability vs rspike. Brandnew. 03:19, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::And iway. And it owns backbreaker sins quite hard. And is great on altar maps and cap points. Shitway is the only current gimmick that isn't phased *too* much by it, but rao thumpers get owned by churning earth, so it kind of evens out. All in all, a great build if the ele doesn't suck. -Auron 03:29, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::not saying it's not a gud build. its rly gud and is meta. just saying in general u shouldn't try 2 prove things by screenshots, but apparently u weren't trying 2 prove anything :x--[[User:Froggerton|Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 11:28, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::10 in RA without a monk shows either A, you were very very very lucky, B Your team was actually comprised of good players and C You had decent bars ;o --Frosty 11:30, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Actually ninefingers runs a really good derv healer, or hes really good at it at least. So the team had a healer. ~~ 11:38, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::D/Me healer? --Frosty 11:39, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yes. Echo, Mystic Regen, SoPL, idk what else, but it wins. ~~ 11:40, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well, it is RA. --Frosty 11:42, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Well it is really stealthy, so he never gets attacked, and it heals for a lot. ~~ 11:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT)# ::::::::::::NINEFINGERS IS FTW. Helped me get glad 2. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:46, 22 September 2008 (EDT) this is shit for arenas. it's HA tbh. and some AB and gvg play Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:19, 22 September 2008 (EDT) its poop for the arenas, but in high end pvp, the melee would cry. even if they got past unsteady and eruption, (unlikely) WoW is unremovable. i like it. Arcos Spiritwing 16:41, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :... i never said its bad gfor HA (which is where its best tbh). It's awesome-sauce there Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:53, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::Paragons say hi.--70.121.144.57 21:05, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Tbh 8 resto 10 energy- 8 resto has 8 seconds and +3 regen just as 10 resto has, and 10 energy storage allows more energy.-- WikiLols at , 18:20, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :PAct should be on the main bar, and in that case the extra 10% or so energy is worth the loss of 6 energy--Golden19pxStar 22:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'll change it in a sec 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:44, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::much better! pact makes it worth it now.-- WikiLols at , 14:21, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Pact is worth it at 8. Hell, it's worth it at six resto. Overspeccing for no real reason is pointless. The points in energy storage do more good. -Auron 17:27, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Needs 9 seconds of WoW so you can maintain it, tbh. That extra second is worth more than 3 energy and the extra 2 energy reduction from GoLE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:37, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Weapon of Warding. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:40, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, the breakpoint for 9 seconds is 11 resto, not 10. And nobody specs 11 resto on an ele, ever. -Auron 19:14, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::you're an idiot auron, monks coming up with 12% more energy is worth much more than 6 extra energy on a midliner--Golden19pxStar 20:32, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Go join a group that isn't unranked. Ping a bar with 10 resto. Watch as they either kick you or tell you to drop resto to 8. ::::::::Theorycraft all you want, but we don't make builds here, we document them. People run it with 8 resto, not 10 or 11. Take it up with the entire PvP community if you want to bitch about it. -Auron 22:48, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Powerful elementalists such as Famous run with 11 resto. '—SkaKid ' 23:20, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I run whatever I'm asked. It helps with that entire 'team dynamic' everyone generally wants when they do high-end PvP. So running 8 to 11 is all user/team preference. 8 can be since it's a good enough number at minimal spec. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:34, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Standard HA for ele is 12-10-8 with 8 being secondary. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:15, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^yep.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Manly Scots-Irish-man]] 23:25, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yeah you wouldn't take 10 resto since 8 is the breakpoint for WoW, and I guess there's an argument for 11 but then your energy storage will be rather low. 09:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Unpopular How on earth is it unpopular? Lots of good teams run it. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:11, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :By unpopular I think it means no one likes them (like R/W Axe faggots, used a lot but not liked) --Frosty 06:13, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::But i generally run them over an SH ele because they benefit the team much more... And good teams will not usually ever have 2 SH. but 1 of each Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:28, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yes yes I know but they are UNpopular because they are gay to face, Unpopular kinda has two meanings really. --Frosty 06:31, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::::suppose. I nicely screwed over an R-spike with one yesterday. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:32, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Stoning Required or just a nice fill for what should be an optional slot?-- 22:22, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :i prefer ebon hawk. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:38, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's a good skill to spike with (in coördination with your team of course). Low casting time and high damage, plus that fact that it's available again 5 seconds later. I compared the 1 second casting potential spikes once, and the only thing that's better than this is Liquid Flame. So it's good. 145.94.74.23 03:17, 15 December 2008 (EST) I almost feel like this should have glyph of swiftness in the build instead of Grasping Earth. The recharge times of UG and WaF could really be improved to make things slow down more and fall over more, compared to 1 KD every 20 seconds...Dont get me wrong, this still is great for defense, but normally i've only ever seen this KD an attacker once before it ends. Being able to help your monks out more would be great imo.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 09:34, 19 December 2008 (EST) :It ownz Rspike. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 09:53, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::And IWAY ;o Brandnew. 09:57, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::PNH was buffed, Glyph of Swiftness instead of grasping earth seems even more viable now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I've tried this with Glyph of Swiftness and it works great (though you need some points in Air, which means you wouldn't run GoS and WoW if you could help it). Also GoS doesn't really synergise with GoLE and if you take the former but not the latter you may have energy problems. I find you can always take a zealous spear set though so unless you're up against e-denial you'll be fine. Alternatively you can also run Aura of Restoration, though you might only do that in low-level PvP. 09:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Meta? IMO this is a great build but it seems to have fallen out of the meta a bit recently so should it still have the tag? I mean, with the rise of PnH monks you would think this would actually be more popular since it's not hurt as much as a water ele or mesmer, for example (unsteady's KDs aren't affected by PnH like Blind or Blurred Vision are), plus it's a great counter to IWAY which is also very popular atm. The fact remains, though, that there don't seem to be all that many ppl using them atm, so should the meta tag stay or not? 11:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :lol,IWAY. ~ Big sysop 02:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I would def. say this is meta. --|' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, like I said, I think it should be meta, but I just hadn't seen any for a while so I figured someone who HAed/obsed more than me should say whether it's used frequently enough. There was a bit of a lapse of them for a while, but then that's probably just 'cos bad teams would rather have more raw dmg. 22:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Although it may not be official, I think that the meta category should basically be: if you are going to do X area, here are a list of builds you will likely encounter and/or be expected to know about. --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:05, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, yeah I guess it depends on what you mean by "meta". If you mean something that's run fairly often/regularly then maybe this wouldn't quite make it, but on the other hand if you just mean it's a standard build (and I guess everyone most people will know of this build exactly when you say "UG") then yes it more than is. 19:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC)